


Lion & the Tiger

by mikemunhoe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, this is like pre relationship so its just kinda some fluff writing... some story line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikemunhoe/pseuds/mikemunhoe
Summary: Swords and withdrawal





	Lion & the Tiger

The cold nipped at Julian’s skin. Here the snow stuck to your hair so tightly it felt like ice was lining your skull. At this point it was habit to have a cloth on him to keep the melting water off his face whenever he entered a heated building. Unfortunately, today was a day he’d mostly spend outside, for today was one of his training days with Cullen. Ever since the Inquisition migrated to Skyhold Julian wanted to provide a better role model to his followers by becoming a beacon of hope, by being the good apostate.

He had already started studying Andrastian beliefs shortly after meeting Revered Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands (whether he believed in the Maker or not it was good information to have), but had only recently been able to convince Cullen to train him, outside of casting fireballs upon his enemies, of course. Though the Inquisitor had missed out on the last few lessons, finding himself busy in Crestwood. Though wet, he much preferred the humidness to this frigid cold. 

Today Cullen had been late again. It had been this way the last sessions as well. At first Julian just assumed he might’ve been accidentally sleeping in but after a bit of prodding Cullen had explained how he’d been refusing to take lyrium… if it was getting this bad…? What if it killed him? Julian had been rather good at forming bad blood as of late… Cullen was one of the few people left in Skyhold who actually enjoyed talking to him. As selfish as it was, he couldn’t bare to lose him. Afterall, despite the struggle the withdrawals might be causing, he still took the time out of his already busy schedule to help Julian with something the mage doesn’t necessarily have to know. He remembered one of the first time’s Cullen arrived behind schedule.

“Sorry I’m late!” he remembers the commander blurting out as he jogged to Julian’s side.

“It’s okay, after all, you do the work of ten men” Julian joked.

“As it were..” Cullen had responded, his smile twitched at the corners and he seemed almost distant, his voice dripping with solemness. Today Julian would bring it up to him, there must be something he could do to help. Lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed Cullen had finally showed up until he placed a hand on the mage’s shoulder.

“You’re late, again” Julian said, turning to look at Cullen. He had dark circles under his muted eyes, and he seemed sickly pale. His hair was disheveled and his armor, normally pristine and shiny, was covered in dirt and spats of dry blood, loosely hung over his body. Though nothing stuck out more than the lack of his signature fur drape and red wrap garment. It felt almost as if Julian was seeing him naked, as strange as it was to see him in only the metal plates. He had only been gone for a few weeks, and the man before him looked fine when he left… what had happened so quickly?

“Yes, sorry Inquisitor, I-” He stuttered out.

“Cullen, are you okay?” Julian interrupted, worry lacing his voice. He turned to Cullen, one of his hands resting in the crook of the man’s neck, his thumb rested on the commander’s cheek.

“Of course, Inquisitor, I don’t wish to trouble you when you have so much on your plate already..” He said, managing a small smile as he urgently dragged Jule’s hand from his face.

“If I thought your issues to burden me I wouldn’t have asked”

Julian had been rather close to Cullen since they first meant. They’re friendship being mostly driven by Jule's interest in Templars and wanting to know everything about them and their roles. Despite growing up in a Circle, it’s not like they ever really talked to the mages. Though Cullen had to admit, answering the mage’s endless amount of questions was better than any of his also seemingly endless work. If anything, he respected Jule's initiative, but feared he strived to understand or be these things for all the wrong reasons.

Because of their seemingly mentor / pupil relationship it took Cullen by slight surprise when Julian reached for Cullen’s hands and brought them to his lips, softly blowing hot breath onto them.

“You’re shivering. Why’d you leave your fur? Come on, we’ll get warmed up then discuss this in your quarters” Before Cullen could even respond Jules was practically dragging him by his hand towards the battlement’s stairs and through the towers that stood in the way of them and his quarters.

“Really… this isn’t necessary, I assure you” The commander stuttered upon entering the warm room… well, it should’ve been at least.

“Why is your fire out? It’s the middle of winter, Cullen! You could freeze to death. Sit! I have a heat crystal on me somewh— Ah! Here! I’ll start the fire, hold on to this” Julian exclaimed, his accent thick with worry. He must’ve gotten the accent from his father, Cullen thought to himself, absentmindedly fiddling with the crystal. The mage began to dig through a stack of small crates in the corner of Cullen’s office, searching for his fire starter.

“Inquis-... J-Julian, please. I’ll be okay, just— if you’d quit acting like a worried hen and sit… ” Jules let out a defeated sigh, turning to glance worriedly at Cullen before dragging a crate over to sit on the other side of the man’s desk. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I could—”

“Yes, I’m sure. Maker’s breath, you make this so difficult” Cullen huffed.

He didn’t wish to become irritated but his current state gave him little space for tolerance. Though Jules, with the patience of a saint, as Lydia had once said, sat through the entire thing, listening intently to all of Cullen’s words. Listened to the story of Ferelden’s circle, Knight-Commander Meredith’s corruption, the mage uprising, and Cullen’s strive to be anything but the man he used to be.

Jules couldn’t say he quite understood. His entire life he had wanted to be like a Templar, to keep the peace amongst mages and protect them as best he could from negative temptations. He wanted to be the one who reunited Templars and mages and ended the rebellion that raged through Thedas. ‘But it doesn’t matter what I understand’ Jules thought to himself. He felt a pit form in his stomach at Cullen’s words; 

“I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry” his voice began to shake and he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair

“… I should be taking it” He strained, his head held tightly in his hands, his thumbs digging into his temples like if he pushed hard enough all his troubles would leave him. All his words emphasized when he finally released his tension, slamming his fist onto the table. Jules did not find himself startled, instead reaching his hand out and resting it on top of Cullen’s, gently stroking the commander’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“...I should be taking it” the commander whispered once more.

 

They sat like that for a few moments. Julian had assumed Cullen was crying when he refused to remove his palm from his face, trying his best to nonchalantly wipe his eyes of the tears when he finally looked to Julian, his eyes a little pink and glossed over.

“Thank you, Inquisitor…” he whispered, staring down at their hands, “Should we continue training or—?”

“Of course not, Cullen, get some rest. Maker knows you need it” Jules smiled, kissing the top of the commander’s hand as a farewell.

“I know you’ll make it through this” Julian commented before exiting. Cullen watched the door swing shut, then looked down at the hand Julian had kissed  
“Such the gentleman…” he jokingly scoffed to himself as he leaned back into his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an artist, not much of a writer. So sorry for any mistakes or badly worded sentences :)


End file.
